Angels aren't always Saints
by RomeoJuliet713
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots about Kai's past...his childhood and his time spent alone in the Prison World. The title is reference to his full name, Malachai, which ironically (when you think of Kai) means Angel or messenger of God. So, yeah. Angels aren't always saints.
1. First signs of an AbominationPsychopath

Malachai Parker was merely four years old when he nearly killed someone for the first time. In his defense, he was getting revenge against his cousin for getting him in trouble with his father.*Flashback to June 1976*

Kai and Jo were on the swings in the backyard. It was June 29th, 1976 and some of the Gemini coven was over for a barbecue. Everything was peaceful. Kai and Jo's eight year old cousin; Elyssa was running around in the sprinkler. Kai was thinking about how he wanted to go swimming in the pool when all of a sudden Jo fell off the swing. Huh that was odd. He looked at Elyssa suspicious that she'd used magic to get payback for earlier when Jo had accidentally discovered her powers. They had been playing tag when Jo accidentally made the water from the sprinkler on Elyssa's body turn to fire. Luckily, she didn't have any scars. Kai still hadn't had any signs of magic. He was jealous of Jo and Elyssa. Jo had told him earlier that she didn't even want to have powers because she knew he wanted magic and to be the leader of the coven like their father. They didn't totally understand how the whole merge thing worked. No one had ever explained it to them. All they knew was that one day one of them would have magic and be the leader.

Elyssa was jealous of Kai and Jo because they were twins of the current leader, which meant one of them would one day be the leader of the coven. And they had each other to play with every day where as she was an only child for now. Her mom was expecting another baby soon.

Kai jumped off the swing to go see if Jo was alright. She wasn't, he could see she was bleeding like, a lot. He ran to her and put his hands on her to comfort her as best as he could. He tried to see if maybe his magic would appear. He concentrated so hard and felt nothing. Then, he suddenly felt his entire body fill with magic. His little eyes closed and his mouth fell open with immense pleasure. It felt like electricity running through his veins. Then, he heard it. Jo was crying and screaming in pain. His eyes opened. Elyssa ran over to them and asked what happened. "Nofing. She's fine no fanks to you." Kai said annoyed with her. How come she pretended that it wasn't her fault? Kai wondered to himself. Their father; Joshua and their mother ran over to see if everything was okay. "Malachai, what happened to her?" He asked with concern for his daughter. Jo answered "I fell off da swing. Kai only meant to hep." Their parent's brows furrowed in confusion. "And what do you mean by that, Josette?" Their mother asked. Elyssa seized the opportunity to get Kai in trouble. "He touched her and then, his hands glowed red and she screamed- clearly he hurt her." Kai thought about it for a second and his eyes widened in realization. That wasn't his own magic he felt. It was Jo's. Uh oh. "Not on purposely!" Kai was telling the truth. He didn't know what he was doing.

That was the moment his parents knew he was an abomination. He couldn't be leader of the coven, though if they allowed the twins to merge Kai would surely win. With his ability to siphon magic? Their daughter stood no chance.

Kai was about to get the first beating of many. His father grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside. Kai was pleading with father. Saying that he didn't know. He didn't mean to. It was an accident, but his dad didn't buy into it. Afterwards Kai went to find his cousin. He could still feel the magic coursing it's way through his tiny body. He would make her pay. Kai walked with his arms at his side, some space between them and his torso. He looked furious and yet deathly calm at the same time. He knew one spell. And he was about to use magic on his cousin. He had found a pocket knife in his dad's stuff. It was now in his pocket as he walked to go find Elyssa.

When he finally found her he simply said, "You meanie! My dad hurt me 'causa you." And then he took the pocket knife out and said "Motus." It went right into her stomach. She fell to ground and screamed. He had a huge grin on his face. Clearly proud of what he'd done.

Everyone came running over. The women all gasped. The men's jaws dropped. Kai was in a lot of trouble. That was the reason for his second beating, which was much worse than the first. That was the moment his parents knew they'd never allow him to be the leader of the coven. They simply couldn't allow it. They'd have to have more children until they had another set of twins. Kai wouldn't learn why he ended up with six more siblings (not including Jo). The day he did, he'd snap. After the events of June 29th,1976 his parents knew that Malachai Parker was a psychopath.


	2. First day of Kindergarten

**A/N: I just wanna say that I think when they were younger, Jo wasn't always the brightest kid. But that wasn't entirely her fault. I don't think Kai told her that he got beat by their father. If he had, I think she'd have been more careful. Tried to help him and prevent the beatings from happening. But because she didn't know, she sometimes did something that would get Kai into trouble, which was result in Joshua Parker beating his son. And I don't like thinking that their father beat Kai, but I get the feeling he did. I mean Kai said that his father treated him like crap for 22 years. I'm sure he was emotionally abused, but I think he was also physically abused. **

It was September 6th, 1977 and it was the twins first day of kindergarten. Kai and Jo shared a room. Their mother; Michelle was pregnant again, only about two weeks. She had Kai, Jo, and Nicole. Nickie was only 4 months old. Oh how, Michelle prayed that this time she'd have twins.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. By the time she had this baby or these babies, she'd have 4 or 5 children. More than she ever wanted. All she wanted was a girl and a boy, which she had. Speaking of her twins, she was supposed to wake them up and get them ready for their first day of school.

Mrs. Parker went upstairs to the twins' room. Quietly she walked over to the bunk bed and said, "Hey. You guys gotta wake up. You have school." The twins only rolled over and groaned. Kai's eyes opened first and he said, "Can I sleep in school?" Then, Jo sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I don't fink so, Kai." Michelle told them that there would be nap time in school. And that made both Josette and Malachai happy. They were excited and scared. They wished their mommy could go to school with them. Or at least Jo did. Kai didn't really care. He wanted to go show all the kids that he and his sister were witches, but he knew they couldn't not really anyway. If they did, their daddy would hurt them. Jo climbed out of bed and told Kai to do the same. He started climbing down the stairs of the bed. He had gotten the top bunk bed. Jo said she was too scared of the height. So she had chosen the bottom.

Their mother went to pick out clothes for both twins. She picked a blue dress for Josette and a blue beret for her hair to match her blue eyes. And for Malachai she picked a grey and blue striped t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a black belt to match his grey-blue eyes. She helped them get dressed and then told them to go brush their teeth. The twins went into the bathroom and started to fight over who'd get the stool first seeing as neither was tall enough to reach their toothbrushes. Mama Parker said sternly, "Stop fighting." She ended up brushing both twins' teeth for them. After, they went downstairs and she made them pancakes and eggs. They ate their breakfast and had a glass of orange juice to go with it. Their mother helped them put on their shoes and gave them each their backpacks. Jo's was light blue with princesses on it and Kai's was a darker blue with superheroes on it. Michelle carried Nickie with her as she walked them to the bus stop, which was just at the end of the street and waited for the bus to come before going home.

At school:

Kai and Jo arrived to the elementary school safely. Jo made a friend on the bus, her name was Carolyn. She just so happened to be in Kai and Jo's class. Kai still had only talked to Jo. He was lacking friends. _Come on, Jo. Do you really gotta do that? _Kai thought. He was kinda jealous that she had already made a friend and they hadn't even gotten to their classroom yet. Once they finally found the classroom they put their book bags down and sat down in their assigned seats. Thankfully, for Kai and Jo theirs were right next to each other. "I'm Mrs. Williams, I'll be your teacher and friend for the next 10 months. I'd like to think we're going to have a lot of fun together and make some new friends. So I thought, we'd start by introducing ourselves and telling a fun fact or two about each other. Doesn't that sound fun?" She said cheerfully trying to get the children excited. Not that she really needed to, after all, they were kindergartners so of course they were excited. They went in alphabetical order, not that they really knew that, but they'd learn. When she got to Josette, Jo didn't really know what to say so she just said the first thing that came to mind, which was "I'm Jo Parker and I'm a witch." Of course, Mrs. Williams thought she was joking. And then Kai's eyes widen. _Josette, you can't say that! _Kai freaked out on the inside but his demeanor remained calm. And then, he said "I'm Kai Parker. And I like the Hulk 'cause he destroys things." After that, he turned to Jo and whispered, "You're gonna get us in trouble with Daddy." He didn't want to get beat by his father because of Jo. She didn't know what she'd done wrong. She never did. And she'd never get in trouble for it either. It was always Kai getting in trouble for the stuff Jo did. Like, announcing they were witches to their whole class. Josette would never get in trouble for it. Nope, it's like, she's immune to getting in trouble._ It's not fair. _Kai thought to himself. _She never gets beat by Daddy, but I always do. _

Later that day:

Josette and Malachai Parker were playing with legos when Carolyn and Robert came over. "Are you really a witch?" Robert asked curiously. Kai turned and said, "No. Now leave us alone." "But why would-" Carolyn got cut off by Kai. "She just finks she is. Now bye." Kai said rudely. And he wondered why he couldn't make any friends. Then, Jo being Jo said, "Sorry 'bout him. He's mean. Stay and play wif us. I'll even show you my powers." That's it, Kai wasn't letting her reveal her magic. He grabbed her arm and started to drain her magic. _There, now she couldn't….oops._ He realized that he just revealed the one thing they weren't supposed to reveal. Jo hissed in pain and pulled her arm out of Kai's grasp. "Kai! That hurt." She whined. Mrs. Williams came over to see why Jo was upset. She bent down to Jo's level and said sweetly, "What's wrong, sweetie?" She wasn't expecting the answer she got from the four kids. Robbie answered casually, "He hurt her wif magic!" Carolyn jumped in and added, "Yeah! His hand glowed and everything!" _Oh no_. Kai and Jo would be in big trouble later. Luckily, Mrs. William didn't believe them or so they hoped. "Are you okay now, Jo or do you wanna go down to nurse?" She asked. Jo was fine now. "No. I'm okay." Jo said. Kai wanted to kill Carolyn and Robert. Didn't they know how much trouble he'd get in if his dad found out? No. They didn't. But he still wanted to kill them. He would try to one day when no one was watching. Oh, he'd certainly try, but not today. Today would be too obvious. He would wait until they didn't expect it. He smirked an evil smirk that would become a very familiar look on his face.

After school:

The twins arrived home and their father was waiting for them with a look that could kill. His arms were crossed. _Oh no. He knows. I'm gonna get a beating. _Kai was scared. He wanted to run in the opposite direction. Instead Joshua Parker's death glare faded as he saw the twins. He opened his arms and the twins ran into his arms. "How was your first day of kindergarten?" He asked as he put Kai and Jo down. The twins answered in unison, " Good." "That's good." Papa Parker said. And they left it at that. Then, the Parker family had a quiet dinner together. The twins were tired so after dinner they took a bath and went to sleep after a long day.


	3. The First Kill

**A/N: I don't when the next time I'll be able to update this fic. I have school. So, yeah. Maybe if I have an idea during the week and I have some time, then I'll update it, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Also, in this chapter the twins (Kai and Jo) are three years older than in the last chapter. **

Jo and Kai had just turned eight about three weeks ago. At this point, they had two more siblings, Nicole and Joseph or Nickie and Joey. Nickie and Joey were pretty close in age. They were barely one year apart. Neither had gotten their magic yet. Speaking of magic, Joshua Parker was perfectly okay with teaching Jo magic, but everytime Kai wanted to learn magic he was told "No. You're an abomination. Get out of my sight." So, one day he decided to borrow some magic from Jo and then, he'd run off and hide away in a cave he'd found in the woods behind his house. He didn't want to steal it from Jo, so he thought if he asked nicely, she'd let him. That wasn't the case though.

Jo had her friend Carolyn over who at this point knew that Jo was in fact, a witch. They had been friends since kindergarten. Kai walked into Jo's room and picked up one of her dolls. Playing with the hair on it, he innocently looked up at Jo through his lashes. He gave her a look that meant he wanted something. "What Kai? Can't you see I'm busy?" Jo said annoyed and pointing at Carolyn. "I want some of your magic." Kai said like it was no big deal. Which to him, it wasn't. He didn't know how painful it was for Jo. All he knew was that he gave him immense pleasure. It was the best feeling ever to him. He loved the feeling of magic rushing through his veins. Carolyn whispered something to Jo. Kai couldn't hear what she had said, but judging by the look on Jo's face he wasn't gonna like it. Jo thought about what her friend had told her for a second. And then smiled and turned to Kai. "No." Kai's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his little head tilted to the side. "What do you mean 'no'? I wasn't asking Jo." Kai said anger building inside of him.

Carolyn looked at Kai and said, "She said no. Now leave, Kai." Carolyn didn't like when Kai demanded Jo to give him magic. She had heard from Jo that it hurt like, a lot. And the image of Kai stealing her magic on the first day of kindergarten still burned in the back of her mind. She knew Kai hadn't mean to take it that time, but still she remembered the pain that Jo looked to be in. And if there was anyway she could stop him from stealing her friend's magic, then she would stop him. What Carolyn said only made Kai angrier. He would get Jo's magic whether or not she agreed to it. "I'm not leaving until I get Jo's magic." He said very determined. And when he was determined, he always got what he wanted.

"No. You'll leave now, Kai." Jo said getting up. She walked toward him annoyed that he wouldn't leave. As she got closer Kai got an idea. He grabbed her arm when she got close enough and siphoned some of her magic. Jo hissed in pain. Carolyn was mad at Kai. "Get out! You got her some of her magic! Now leave!" She said with a raised voice.

Kai left the room happy that he got Jo's magic. He skipped down the hall with a proud smirk on his face. Then, he went to his parent's room and found the secret entrance to the Parker family library. He opened it up and went inside knowing exactly what he wanted. He grabbed the grimoire and left. He closed the door behind him and left his parent's room just the way he found it. Then, he used a cloaking spell to go to the cave, but by the time he got out of the house the spell faded.

He had used all the magic that he had stolen from Jo. _Dang it!_ Kai cursed himself for not getting more magic. He should've known that wouldn't be enough. Then, he had a brilliant idea. His cousin; Elyssa and him had gotten closer as they got older. She lived next door. He could go to her and ask to siphon some of her magic.

He walked to the neighboring house, which was somewhat of a far walk, but he'd make it worth it. When Kai finally arrived, he knocked on the door. He really hoped that no one else except Elyssa was home. After about forty seconds he heard someone walking to the door. Elyssa answered the door. "Why are you here, Kai? I'm sort of busy. Come back later, okay? I promise I'll hang out with you then." She said closing the door on Kai. Nuh uh. He didn't walk all this way for her to close the door on him. He pushed the door open with one hand before she could close it all the way. Kai held the grimoire up with his other hand and waved it in the air to try to catch her attention.

Elyssa rolled her eyes and said, "I've got my boyfriend over. Can't you come back later? I'll practice…." She lowered her voice so that only Kai could hear her. "Magic with you later. I promise." Kai's blood was boiling. He would get magic one way or another. He didn't even care if she practiced with him or not. All he wanted was some of her magic. "I'll make a deal with you, Elyssa." He paused to think of what the deal would be before continuing. "If you give me some magic, then I'll leave you alone the rest of the week. Promise." Elyssa thought about it for a minute and then said, "Nah. I'm good. I got a boyfriend to get back to….he's probably wondering where I am. Bye Kai." She started to close the door. Kai once again pushed the door open. "Fine. I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I will." He grabbed her arm and she started to scream. Kai put a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

Elyssa's boyfriend heard her scream and came running to the front door. "What the hell man? Let go of my girl!" He pushed Kai to the ground. That only angered Kai. He was more than angry actually. He was furious. "That wasn't very smart of you." He said. Everyone kept preventing from getting magic today and he had enough. Kai pushed himself up off the ground and used some of the magic he'd stolen from his cousin just seconds before. "Motus." Kai said with a knife in his hand that he hid under the door mat in case something like this ever happened. He always thought ahead. He was smart like that. The knife went through his cousin's boyfriend's chest directly into his heart. "Good aim, Kai." Kai was speaking to himself. He finally managed to kill someone. He was proud of himself. He smirked.

His cousin fell to the ground holding her boyfriend in her arms. She was crying when she looked up at Kai and said, " I hate you. You're a monster, Kai. Leave me! And NEVER come back, got it?! Never!" She couldn't believe how he and her had ever gotten close. After all, Kai had tried to kill her when he was only four.

Kai walked away with a permanent smirk plastered to his face. He certainly was a psychopath. There was no denying that. He walked home with blood splattered on his clothes and face. He had grabbed the grimoire before he left his cousin's house. When he got home, his parents and Jo were waiting for him with their arms crossed. Kai wasn't even scared of his father anymore. Not when he knew he could easily kill him. He walked up the stairs and his twin sister saw the blood on him. "Why do you have blood on your clothes and face?" She looked absolutely horrified. Kai just walked passed his parents and paused in front of Jo and said, "Hi sissy." And then, walked in the house like, it was not a big deal that he had just killed his cousin's first boyfriend. In his defense, the guy was an idiot for getting in the way of Kai's plans.

Kai got off the hook because Mr. Parker didn't know how to punish his eight year old son for killing someone._ No beating would ever fix that kid. _Joshua thought to himself.


	4. Revelation and Cancellation

**A/N: I apologize in advance is Kai seems out of character at all in this chapter or any chapter really. Also, even though, I'm pretty positive there are no spelling errors, if there are, I apologize. And I know there are some in the previous chapter that I really should go fix. Oh, and disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters, if I did, then the show would be taking a very different route than it currently is. Okay, carry on. And thanks for the reviews. And another thing, if you guys ever have any ideas for this, don't be afraid to message me. **

October 2nd, 1985

Kai had to get up for school, which he didn't exactly feel like going to today, especially since he had a bit of a hangover. He and this girl Mary went to a part the night before and there was beer. A lot of it. He forced himself to get out of bed and get dressed. He grabbed a pair of navy blue cargo pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and a lighter blue graphic t-shirt. He changed out of his pajamas and into the clothes he'd picked out, then he went into the hallway to go wait for the bathroom to open up. Kai heard Jo in the bathroom.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day, you know?" Kai said to her. He was late on the waking up part of the day. He didn't need to be late for anything else today.

Jo took her time in the bathroom. It had been about 20 minutes that she'd been in there before Kai had even gotten out of his room, and then, another 5 minutes since Kai told her to hurry up.

"You know what? I'm gonna go tell mom that you've been in the bathroom for over 20 minutes." Kai said threateningly. Jo quickly finished up and got out. "You're such a baby." Jo said as she walked passed Kai.

Kai smirked. _I always win._ He thought to himself. Then, he proceeded into the bathroom. He fixed his hair, which was a mess from the pillow. Kai also brushed his teeth, then he went down stairs.

When he got to the kitchen, Kai looked through the cabinets for something to eat. He finally grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. When the toaster made it known to him that the bread had been toasted, he grabbed some jam and a knife and put the jam on the bread.

Jo and Kai left to go to the bus stop, which was down the road. Once they got to school, the twins went their own ways. Jo had about 3 or so very close friends that she talked to every day, and then, about 8 or so not as close friends, maybe they were just acquaintances, Kai wasn't sure. He was sure, however, about how many friends he had, which was none. He had Mary, but they were only acquaintances.

Kai didn't mind being a loner though, in fact, he sort of enjoyed it if he was being honest. There were less people to secrets from this way. When Kai was younger, it bothered him that Jo had made a friend within the first few minutes of being on the bus on the first day of Kindergarten, but now, he was more than okay with having no friends. He had more important things to worry about anyway, like, magic for instance. Kai was very confident that he'd win the merge on his and Jo's 22nd birthday. So, naturally, he was always trying to learn new spells. It was a little more difficult for him though, since his father wouldn't allow anyone to give Kai magic.

Mary walked up behind Kai and put her arms around him. Did he forget something about last night's party? Kai was confused. He thought that they were just acquaintances and yet, here she is acting like they're dating.

"Uh, Mary, why are you acting like we're dating?" Kai asked.

She giggled and then said, "Cause we are silly. Don't you remember last night?" She paused. "Oh….you don't remember do you?" She asked Kai after realizing that Kai clearly didn't recall the details of the previous night.

"Uh, not exactly. Mind refreshing my memory?" Kai said.

Mary reminded him of what happened the night before at the party. Apparently, Kai had gotten pretty tipsy, maybe he was even a little drunk, and he had asked her out after telling her how she turned him on.

"So, you said yes to me even though I was drunk off my ass?" Kai asked. _Why would she say yes when she knew I wasn't even sober? _Kai couldn't figure that one out. And he was a little embarrassed that he had admitted to finding her sexy enough to get hard from.

"Uh, yeah, maybe I wasn't in my right mind either now that I think about it." She recalled being very high at the party.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kai sounded offended.

"Just that I was up in the clouds when you asked me and since, I well, since I think you're hot…." Her cheeks went red with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to admit that detail out loud to him.

"Kai, can we just forget about this and go back to being acquaintances?" She asked. Kai nodded his head and they went to first period.

The day went by pretty fast. Kai was sitting down on a bench just outside the school. He was waiting for Mary so that they could talk. _Come on, what's taking so long?_ Kai wondered. _And why am I so nervous? _It's not like Kai was a stranger to flirting with girls, and he wasn't even flirting with Mary, so why the hell was there a weird feeling in his stomach and why were his palms getting sweaty? _Ew, that's gross. Something's wrong with me. I must be coming down with something._

Kai's heart started to beat faster when she finally walked through the double doors that led outside from the school. _Yeah, something's seriously up with me. I'll have to get that checked out by a doctor. _Kai thought to himself.

"Hey." Mary said quietly.

"Hey." Kai was unsure of what to say next. That's a first.

"So, why'd you wanna talk to me?" She wondered out loud.

"Uh….honestly? I just wanted to hear your voice." Kai hadn't meant to say that. Woops.

"Oh…..Kai is there something you wanna tell me or are you gonna make me guess?" She asked.

Kai thought for a minute about what he wanted to say to her, but either nothing was coming to mind or everything. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that he thought he might be crushing on her 'cause even he wasn't sure if he was or not. Kai started playing with rings on his fingers and he was looking down.

Then, he looked up at her through his lashes and said, "Would you, uh, maybe wanna go on like a date or something? Like, maybe this weekend? Just the two of us. Like, dinner and a movie? You don't have to say yes, if you don't want to. I don't even know what I'm saying. Forget it. Just uh, nevermind. Come on, let's go home." Kai rambled on like a little school girl with a crush.

Mary spoke up and told Kai that she'd love to go on a date with him. Kai's eyes widened for about a second and then, he told her that they'd go to the movies and see whatever she wanted to see and, then they'd grab a bite to eat.

"Could we see Jagged Edge?" She asked.

"Isn't in it like rated R?" Kai asked knowing very well, that it was. He actually really wanted to go see it.

"Yeah, so?" Mary said. "Uh, okay we'll have to get some fake IDs." Kai said.

"Already done." Mary said proudly.

"What? How?" Kai asked.

"I know people, remember?" She said.

They walked to Mary's house. "You can't come in, not today anyway. My dad likes to know in advance when I bring a guy home. But on Saturday, you're welcomed to come inside." She said.

"Yeah, I get that. Totally fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Mary." Kai said sweetly. And then, he leaned in to kiss her cheek and say goodbye. After that, Kai went home.

Saturday, October 5th, 1985:

It was 6:45pm. Kai was trying to find a nice outfit to wear, but he couldn't find anything. He went to Jo for some advice.

"Hey, wanna help me pick an outfit for my date?" Kai asked. Jo's eyebrows shot up in surprise for two reasons, one being that Kai was going on a date, and the other, was because he was asking her for help. _Wow he must be pretty desperate. If he's coming to me for advice. _Jo thought to herself.

"Uh, okay. I guess. Do you have any ideas or were you expecting me to pick out an entire outfit for you?" Jo asked.

"I have a few ideas." Kai told her.

"Where are you going and who's the girl?" Jo asked as she got up from her bed and walked with Kai back to his room.

"Her name's Mary and she's in our grade. Brunette, long brown, wavy hair. Uh, green eyes. Caramel looking skin." Kai walked into the wall just outside his room.

"Ow. Where'd that wall come from?" He asked.

"It was always there, stupid." Jo said. Kai got up.

"So, you really like her, huh?" Jo wondered if Kai simply wanted to hook up with this girl or if he actually liked her.

Kai wasn't really sure. "I don't know. Every time I'm around her I have this weird feeling in my stomach. I think she makes me sick, which is like, ew gross." He said.

Jo laughed a little and then, rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot, you know that, right?" Jo asked.

"Well, since we're twins I guess that means you're an idiot too, doesn't it, Jo?" Kai asked Jo.

"I meant that you're an idiot because you don't even know that the feeling you get around means you're crushing on her. And from the sounds of it, you're crushing pretty hard, Kai." Jo told him.

"What? I don't do crushes. That's it, I'm cancelling the date." Kai said walking over to the phone.

Jo quickly panicked. "What? You can't cancel, that's messed up. Think about how she'll feel." Jo said.

"Forget about how she feels, I feel like she makes sick, and if that means I'm crushing on her, then screw it, I'm not going." Kai told her flat out.

"You're a dick. It's no wonder you have no friends." Jo said as she left Kai's room.

Was that why? He always thought it was because he just didn't talk to many people. He was still cancelling this date. Kai grabbed the phone and hoped that no one else was using the phone. _Oh, thank god. No one else was on the phone. _Kai thought. She answered after about 20 seconds.

"Who is this?" Mary asked.

"It's Kai. I uh, I don't feel so good. Could we uh, reschedule? For like another day?" Kai lied. He never planned on talking to Mary again.

"Uh, yeah, I have other plans anyway. See you in school on Monday." And then, she hung up the phone and left wondering if he had hurt her. Oh, well, he didn't want any friends anyway.


	5. Not twins, and not exactly triplets

**A/N: Sorry that there isn't a whole lot of Kai in this chapter. I promise that next chapter will have a lot more Kai considering this is supposed to be his story. Ha again, I apologize. Okay now on to the disclaimer that I forgot to mention in the first like three chapters...oops. Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries and it's characters are not mine. If they were, well, for one Kai would have his own spin-off and for two, Delena wouldn't be a thing anymore, actaully, I'd kill Elena, which I guess would end Delena. :) Okay, I'll stop now. Thanks for reading. **

Tuesday, February 18th, 1986

4:12 am

Jo and Kai had school today, but their mother was in labor, so they were at the hospital instead.

"Can this baby hurry up? I wanna go home." Kai said impatiently.

"Be patient, Malachai." Joshua told his eldest son.

Jo spit out her drink, "Kai? Patient? Ha, that's a good one, Dad."

"Manners, Josette. Don't spit, it's not lady like." Nana Parker interjected.

"Sorry, Nana." She said.

7:43am

Dr. Rutherson walked into the waiting room. "Joshua Parker?" She called.

"It seems that my son's asleep, I'm the mother in-law, so whatever you have to say, you can say to me." Nana Parker informed the doctor.

"Uh, alright. Come with me, please?" The doctor sounded worried.

Once they got out of the twins' earshot they began talking.

"Is something wrong?" Nana asked concerned for the life of her daughter in-law and the child or children.

"Well, you see?" Dr. Rutherson paused trying to think of how to tell Joanna Parker the news.

"It seems that Michelle isn't doing so well. We might have to go in and get the babies." She explained to the older woman.

"Babies? As in more than one?" Joanna questioned what she heard. _This is good. Maybe she'll have twins. _She thought to herself.

"Yes. We believe there are three babies." The doctor nodded.

"Mhmm, well, I think my son would approve of you doing surgery, if needed. That's what you wanted to know, right?" She asked the doctor. Joanna was disappointed that Michelle wasn't having twins. For her sake. It meant Michelle would have to have even more children. Her poor daughter in-law would have to endure the pain of giving birth again and again, until she got another set of twins.

"Uh, yes. We needed your family's permission. Thank you." She replied.

"You're welcome." The older woman said as she walked back into the waiting room.

"Ah, I see you woke up." She began. "The doctor brought some news, but you just missed it I'm afraid." She told her son.

"And what news was that?" He wondered.

"Just that it looks like there are some complications. They might have to go in for surgery. And it seems that she's having triplets." Joanna informed her son of the revelations.

"Triplets? Does that run in the family?" He queried.

"Not as far as I know." She said.

The twins were asleep. They must've been very tired considering they woke up at around 3am just to come to the hospital. Joey and Nickie didn't want to be bored while waiting, so Michelle's sister; Diana was watching them at home.

Kai woke up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Any news?" He questioned.

"You're gonna have 3 more siblings hopefully by the end of the day." His father said.

"Three? Oh yipee!" Kai exclaimed sarcastically.

"Malachai, can't you just be truly happy for once in your 'miserable' life?" Nana Parker wondered.

Kai ignored her because no one knew what Kai went through at home. His father beat him and called him an abomination on daily basis. Or at least a few times a week it seemed.

1:09 pm

The doctor came to waiting room to inform Joshua Parker that his wife was going to give birth naturally and that she was almost ready to push.

1:34 pm

Mr. Parker went in the birthing room to support his wife as she pushed out his and her children.

It seemed that one of the babies was stillborn, so only two survived. It wouldn't suffice for the Gemini coven, though because in order to merge at the age of 22, it had to be twins, not triplets even if one died, they were still originally triplets.

1:58pm

Kai, Jo, and Nana Parker were allowed to see Michelle and the babies. They had been informed that one of three was stillborn. Kai began to wonder why his parents were even having more children.

Thursday, February, 1986

10:22 am

Michelle was finally released from the hospital. Her husband drove her, Mikel, and Mackenzie home.

When they got home Kai asked his dad a very serious question. "Dad, if you have a set of twins, why do you mom keep having children?"

His father wasn't surprised that his son had asked him that. In fact, Joshua was only surprised that it took Kai this long to start to wonder about his increasing amount of siblings. " Are we not allowed to want more children, Kai?" His father retorted.

"I didn't say that. I just….never mind." And with that, Kai never questioned it again until the day before his and Jo's 22nd birthday, May 9th, 1994.


	6. In Kai's dreams

**A/N: **This actually goes hand in hand with the next chapter, so it's more like a two-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or it's characters. If I did, Kai would have a better story line as would all of the characters, honestly. Anyway, thanks for reading. And again, if you have any ideas for future chapters, don't be afraid to message me. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

August 29th, 1989

Kai had invited himself to a party he heard about from some of Jo's friends. It was approximately 8:30 pm. This was supposed to be the best party of the summer. So Kai was leaving for it right now. He'd be about 20 or so minutes late, but whatever. Who wanted to be the first guest to arrive anyway, right? He was getting a ride from his friend; Aaron who was given permission to drive his parents car for the night.

"Dude, this party is gonna be sick." Aaron said excitedly as Kai got in the car.

"Yeah, and there's gonna be girls. Hot ones." Ryan, Aaron's closest friend said.

"Shut up, Ryan." Aaron half yelled.

"Come on, dude. You know you wanna bang one of the twins in our grade." Ryan winked at Aaron suggestively.

Aaron started driving as his face paled from embarrassment. He wanted to have a threesome with Kai and Jo. Though, only Ryan knew that because Aaron had admitted once while drunk off his ass a few years back.

"It's not gonna happen. Not as long as I'm alive. Grace and Krista are not your type. They're mine." Kai paused.

"And how could they not be? I mean have you met me? I've got devastating good looks and killer charm. Every girl wants me and every guy wants to be me." Kai said with a cocky look on his face.

Ryan just chuckled in the back seat.

They got to the party about 14 minutes later than it had actually started.

Kai knew that he was the best looking guy in the school. He just never cared for the girls who came up to him. They were desperate and it was pathetic if he was being honest. Krista, the hotter of the second hottest twins in the school (Kai and Jo being the first of course) came up to Kai. His mouth fell open a little and his eyes darkened with lust. Oh, how Kai would do anything to push her up against a wall and rip off all her clothes and just make love to her right then and there, with everyone watching.

He wanted her to scream his name loud enough for the entire world to hear. Kai needed to- his thoughts paused when he felt himself getting hard. Uncomfortably hard, if he was being honest. Thank god, the sun was down so Krista would be less likely to see that he totally had a boner for her.

"So, you enjoying yourself or what?" She asked looking down at his pants, right where his dick was making itself known to the world.

Kai saw where she was staring and he struggled with his words. He felt his heartbeat speed up from embarrassment.

Then, some football player saw Kai's boner and announced it to the entire party. "Hey, everybody! Parker's got a boner for Krista Vorrez."

Now everyone was staring at Kai. He decided to just not care. _Play it off cool, Parker. _He thought in his mind. He pulled off his shirt, which left him in just his bathing suit. Now all the girls, his sister included were staring at his abs. He smirked and then said with a hint of cockiness in voice, "What? Am I that hot? Got everyone's eyes staring at my awesome six pack?"

All the guys were shocked that Parker sounded so cocky.

"Oh please. Bet your dicks not even an inch, Parker." Ryan said drunkenly.

"It's more like 7." Krista said to everyone's surprise. Kai raised one eyebrow.

Then, she whispered in his ear to meet her in her bedroom since this was her house. And with that she winked at him and walked off swaying her hips in manner that caught every guys attention.

About 30 seconds passed before Kai followed her. Truth be told, Kai had never even kissed a girl. And his heart was pounding in his chest as he walked the same path that Krista had just walked. A hand hit Kai's chest lightly. "Go get some." Aaron winked at Kai suggestively. Kai realized that he was totally about to lose his v-card to the hottest girl in school. _Guess it made sense that the hottest guy in school had sex with the hottest girl. _Kai reasoned in his mind.

He finally got to her room and closed the door behind him. She was in a bikini. She might as well be naked. God, she's perfectly tanned and her breast. Ugh. They must've been at least a B or C. Kai thought he was going to die of because of how horny he was in that moment. She had a perfectly curvy body and the perfect skin tone to go along with it. Her medium brown hair fell just around her breast and her lips were perfectly full. And Kai saw the desire in her eyes. Krista wanted him.

Krista Vorrez wanted him, Kai Parker. He was trying to make sense of this all because it was all happening so quickly. He finally snapped out of his trance. "So, do you have….?" Kai was not ready to have children. He wasn't sure that was even a good idea.

"A condom? Yeah, right here." She finished his question and answered it simultaneously.

Krista then mentioned how she was a virgin. "Wait. Really? But how? You're way too sexy to have never-" Kai stopped mid sentence realizing that he was in the same position.

"Well, let's hope the porn I watch will help us 'cause if I'm being honest, I still have my v-card too. Shocking, I know." Kai said.

Kai and Krista were barely an inch away from each other. Kai could feel her breath on his lips. He looked at her eyes and then at her lips and back to her eyes, then he looked at her lips again. She closed her eyes and leaned up. Kai suddenly felt her lips on his and he closed his eyes. Her lips were softer than he had ever imagined. He put one hand on her face and the his other arm around her waist. She put her one hand on his face and her other on his shoulder.

Kai opened his mouth a little when he felt her tongue on his lips. He couldn't deny her anything in that moment. They broke the kiss to catch their breath. Then, they reconnected their lips and he did this thing with his tongue that made Krista weak in the knees. She moaned.

So, Kai did it again. The two of them moved their hands all over each others bodies, feeling all the skin available to touch. Kai slowly walked her to the bed until she gently fell backwards. He had one hand in her hair and vice versa.

Krista broke the kiss and doubtfully said "I thought you said you still had your v-card."

"I do. Doesn't mean I can't figure out how to please a girl." He said confidently. And then he leaned back in to kiss her again. He bit her bottom lip and then his kisses traveled to her neck. He started gently sucking on her skin leaving marks. Krista whimpered in pleasure as her head fell back.

Kai untied her bikini top as her lightly bit her neck. After about 15 seconds he got it off of her. She was totally topless in front of him. Kai's eyes grew even darker with lust if that was even possible. He felt himself staring. What? He couldn't help it. There was a gorgeous girl topless laying between his legs and he's a horny seventeen year old. _Okay. Focus Kai. Please her. Like you know you can. _Kai told himself.

He kissed every inch of skin to her bikini bottoms. Kai started kissing her legs up until he got back to her core. He finally decided to get rid of the last piece of clothing on her body. He kissed her where she was wet and hot. Krista's eyes fell closed and she grew even wetter. Kai pleased her with his tongue and fingers until she was just about to hit her peak. Then, he quickly pulled off his bathing suit leaving him completely exposed.

Kai wanted her to beg. When she realized that he wasn't doing anything and she was ready to cum, she opened her eyes and saw Kai's length, which if she had to guess was at least 6 or 7 inches, like she had originally thought. "Kai. I need you." Krista begged with desire heavily lacing her voice. Kai gave in and lined himself with her entrance then, he slowly entered her soaking wet and hot core. He swears if he let himself, he'd cum right then.

He stops and his grey-blue eyes shoot open. "The condom!" He's looking for it with just his eyes.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I'm on birth control." She said. He relaxes and slowly lowers his length completely into her. She hisses in pain and then, Kai waits for her to tell him to move.

Krista tells him it's okay. "Are you sure?" He asks not wanting to cause her any discomfort. He might be a psychopath, but that doesn't mean that he's not gonna respect her and make sure she's okay during all of this. She says "Yeah, I'm sure."

Kai starts at a slow steady pace. And when she begs him to go faster and harder, he does with no questions.

"Kai." She breathed heavily.

"Mmm" Kai moaned.

Kai felt her walls clench around him milking him of his seed utterly and completely. He came just as she did. It was just as pleasurable as when Kai siphoned magic.

"Kai. Kai." Krista panted out of breath. Heart beating like crazy.

They just stayed like that for what felt like hours, but it had really only been about 1 minute.

Then, Kai slowly pulled himself out from her. And he just fell to the side of her, panting. He was out of breath. And he could feel his heart trying to beat it's way out of his chest.

"That was…." Krista didn't know how to describe that. "Amazing? Perfect?" Kai finished her question and answered it.

"Both. It was both amazing and perfect. I'm glad you were my first time, Parker." She said. Her face was glowing and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I have to say, I'm glad you were my first too, Vorrez." Kai said. His face also glowing.

Then, Kai looked at the time. _Damn it! _Kai cursed himself for having a stupid curfew. It was summer. Why did he and Jo have a curfew anyway? He wondered. The majority of the party, Kai spent outside flirting with random hot girls that came up to him or he was talking to Aaron. Then, Krista came up to him probably around 10 pm and now it was almost 11 pm. Kai had to be home no later than 11:15 pm though, even that was pushing it. "Uh, sorry. I have a curfew. My parents will kill me if I'm not home before 11." He said quickly getting out of bed and grabbing his bathing suit and putting it on. He also threw on his flip flops before running out of the room. He paused at the door, "Again. Thanks for being my first time. I wish I didn't have to leave so soon. Next time, I'll stay longer. Promise." Kai said and then rushed out of the room closing the door behind him. _Shit! I have to find my shirt. That's gonna be hard considering it's pretty dark out here and I don't even know if it's still wearable._ Kai said to himself. After about 5 minutes Kai found Aaron and Ryan.

"So, did you do it with Krista?" Aaron asked quietly and curiously.

"It's not your business." Kai answered. He thought it was disrespectful to kiss and tell. "Where's my shirt? I need to find my shirt, Aaron. Where is it?" Kai said looking around the area he last had it on.

"Dude, come down. What's got you in such a hurry anyway?" Ryan questioned.

"Calm down? My parents will kill me if I'm not home in about 20 minutes and I can't find my damn shirt." Kai explained.

"It's a shirt who cares? Come on, man." Aaron said ready to leave.

"It's not just a shirt. It's my favorite and I ripped it off just to get everyone's attention away from my dick. I want to find it. Help me, will you?" Kai was freaking out.

"Oh man, that was embarrassing. I was embarrassed for you." Aaron said sympathetically but his eyebrows went up towards the center of his forehead.

"Yeah, we're not gonna mention it again, got it? If anyone dares to, then they'll have to deal with me, and trust me, they don't want to do that." Kai said threateningly.

"I found it!" Ryan exclaimed holding up the slightly torn shirt.

"Gimme!" Kai said like a child. Then, all three boys ran to the car. And Aaron thankfully didn't even drink a sip or smoke a blunt. Ryan on the other hand, well, Kai was almost positive the dude was high.

When they got to Kai's he practically sprinted to the door. He quickly tried to find his keys._ Oh shit! Tell me I didn't leave them at Krista's. _Kai gulped knowing the answer. Luckily, his parents had a spare key in the bottom of the toy bin outside. After about 2 minutes Kai found the key, opened the door and threw the key back in the bin. Then, he locked the door and quietly but quickly went up to his room. He changed into his boxers and flopped down on the bed. It was 11:03 pm. He got under the covers and just thought about Krista and he losing their v-card to each other. _Ugh. She's something else in bed. I wonder if I was any good? _Kai paused to think about it and then said to himself "Of course I was good. I was probably better than good, I was probably amazing." He smirked at the thought of her panting his name. _That was sexy as hell, by the way. _Kai fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Unnoticeable

**A/N: **When I started this chapter, I had a very different outcome in mind, but then, I thought this was more true to Kai. Because ***SPOILER ALERT STARTS HERE*** to be honest, I don't think Kai ever actually had a girlfriend. And he might still even be a virgin. ***SPOILER ALERT ENDS HERE* **Disclaimer: I still have no rights to the Vampire Diaries or it's characters, sadly. Okay, on with the story. Thanks for reading and all the other fun stuff. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

September 5th, 1989

It was the first day of Kai and Jo's senior year. Kai, Ryan, and Aaron walked in the through the double door, Kai in front, of course. It looked like some chick flick, you know? The ones where the popular girl has two less pretty girls following her around, the wind is blowing their hair back, and everything is in slow motion while some awesome song plays. Except, there was no music, and no wind blowing through their hair. Though, everyone was staring and it felt like everything was in slomo.

Krista's boyfriend; Dylan came up to Kai. "Stay the hell away from my girl, got it?" He sounded seriously threatening.

"Or what?" Kai asked.

There was a silence and everyone was waiting for fight to break out.

"I hope you know that she only slept with you because she felt bad. Oh, and she wasn't a virgin the night you slept with her. And another thing, Parker? She said that you were terrible in bed even if it was you're first time." Dylan was trying to destroy Kai's ego.

He looked around seeing everyone staring at him.

"I…." Kai was uncharacteristically quiet.

"You what? Huh? You're embarrassed 'cause I just destroyed your ego, Parker? Aww. Look, Malachai Parker's ego is as small as his dick. Which just reminded me! She said your dick was barely this big." Dylan pinched his fingers together.

"She also said that she totally faked her orgasm to spare your ego." Dylan laughed in Kai's face.

"You think you're cool, right? Trying to ruin my ego. Well, let me tell you something, I'm not gonna go run and cry. I bet you're just jealous that my dick is bigger than your 2 inch dildo and I'm way better in bed than you'll ever be, admit it." Kai countered and then, smirked.

Dylan backed off and walked away defeated.

"You got guts, Parker. I like you." Krista said as she came up behind him.

"Ha. He only destroyed his own ego by walking away." He informed her.

"Yeah, I should really dump him, shouldn't I?" She wondered out loud.

Kai wasn't sure if she was being serious or not, but he wanted to give her his advice anyway. "My advice? Dump him during lunch and destroy his ego even more. You can do better than a dick like him." He said.

"You're right. I can. And I will. Mr. Malachai Parker, would you say yes to being my boyfriend?" Krista asked as she was on one knee faking a proposal.

"No."

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" She sounded offended as she got up off her knee.

"No, that's not how it's done." Kai said and then, he bent down on one knee and asked, "Will you be my first girlfriend, Ms. Krista Vorrez?" _This is cliche and stupid. Why am I doing this?_ Kai wondered in his mind.

"Yes." Krista said with a gleaming smile on her face.

Kai kissed her hand and then got up. "Of course, you'll have to break it off with Dylan before we can officially start dating." He explained.

"Why, yes, of course." She sounded like a woman from a much earlier decade. The 50s maybe? Kai wasn't sure, but she had it spot on.

First period:

"Dude, that was awesome! I mean, you totally just scored your first girlfriend!" Aaron said with excitement.

"Yeah, what a perfect start to our senior year. You lost your virginity to Krista freaking Vorrez AND now you're dating her. Unofficially of course, until she officially dumps her current dickbag of boyfriend in front of everyone during lunch." Ryan added.

"Don't say anything about me and Krista to anyone until after we make it official, okay?" Kai asked nicely, which was an odd thing for him.

Lunch:

Kai, Ryan, and Aaron were on their way to the empty table towards the middle of the courtyard.

Krista walked up to Dylan and started saying "You've been a horrible boyfriend all summer and I don't even know why the hell I dated you in the first place. You ignored me more than half of the time and you never once took me on a proper date. And-"

Dylan cut her off. "Where the hell did this come from? I talked to you everyday, bitch. And I took you out on proper dates every single week. So, whoever put her up to this, show your cowardly face." He yelled so that the entire student body heard him.

Everyone was looking at the scene in front of them shocked. Meanwhile, Kai was smirking.

Dylan saw this and then walked up to him like he was some tough guy. "You! You put her up to this, didn't you? You little good for nothing dickface." He said trying to sound tough.

Kai just laughed. "Is that all the insults you got, tough guy?"

"You think you're cool, right? Pretending to not be embarrassed earlier and now this? You must think you're something else, but you're not, Parker. You're a loser and no one wants to date you. Not to mention, you have no friends." Dylan pointed out.

Kai woke up in a sweat. It was just a dream. He never had any friends and he was still very much so a virgin. He never went to the party because it was invite only and he hadn't been invited.

He got dressed for his first day of senior year and went to school. It was a boring first day as always and no one even noticed Kai. He would always be unnoticeable.


	8. Breaking Point

**A/N:** There's a bit of a time skip in this chapter mainly 'cause I just really wanted to get to Kai finding out why the second set of twins were born. I'll probably include flashbacks to his college days after he gets to the prison world. Anyway, I went through torture to get the details of Kai being sent to the prison world. Also, I'm not entirely sure if I got the incantation (that Joshua uses to send Kai to the prison world) right, but I went by ear and I re-watched that scene like a billion times so...yeah. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/or clicking the favorite button for this story. Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or it's characters. I've said it before, but I'll say it again, if I did own Vampire Diaries and it's characters, then I'd write a Kai spin-off. Oh, and some of the dialogue/scenes in this chapter are stolen directly from the show. I hope you enjoy! 3

* * *

August 8th, 1990

Kai and Jo were leaving for college soon. Kai was leaving tomorrow and Jo would be leaving on the 13th. Kai was going to a university in state, but far enough away that he'd be living on campus. He was going to study Forensic Science something about it always intrigued Kai. Maybe it was because if he ever decided there was a reason to kill his family, he'd know how to avoid getting caught for murdering them. Josette was going to Whittemore College in Virginia to become a doctor. God, knows why.

Kai was packing the last of his belongings. It was 5:36 pm when Kai finished packing. The only remaining things he had out were his pjs for the night and clothes for tomorrow. Also, his toothbrush, toothpaste, and his hair products were still in the bathroom. Kai went downstairs to hang out with Joey. They played Dr. Mario at least 3 times and finally, for the first time ever, Kai beat Joey. _Ah, thank god. Only took me about a million times, but I finally beat the kid._ Kai thought to himself.

The next morning, Kai left for college. He only returned to Portland for holidays. Kai made a few 'friends' at University, one ended up being his girlfriend for some time. Her name was Megan. She was 5'6', olive skin, doe shaped, green eyes, and honey colored hair. She also studied Forensic Science and she happened to be a werewolf. Kai and Megan dated during their sophomore year until their senior year. They broke up May 2nd, 1994 because Kai was jealous of this guy Dean who turned out to be her brother. In Kai's defense, the guy was flirting with Megan and stealing her away from him, which he didn't like.

* * *

May 8th, 1994

Kai came home from University that night. Jo and Kai were turning 22 in two days, which meant the Gemini coven tradition would be taking place. The one where the twins would merge and whoever is stronger, wins and becomes the leader of the coven.

"So, Dad. I've been thinking about the merge. Shouldn't me and Jo-" Kai started until his father cut him off.

"When Jo gets back, you, me, the coven, and Jo will discuss what will happen in regards to the merge, Malachai." Joshua said.

Kai kept trying to bring it up to his fellow coven members that night, but they all said the same thing. "We'll wait until Jo gets back tomorrow morning." That only mad Kai angry.

May 9th, 1994

Jo returned at around 8 am and immediately, the coven called a meeting. Joshua began the meeting by saying, "We all know why I called this meeting. Michelle and I's first set of twins will be of age to merge tomorrow, which means there's something we need to tell you, Kai." He looked directly at Kai.

Kai's brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at his father. "Why only me?" He asked.

"And Jo, I suppose." His father had been trying to avoid this moment since he and his wife had made the decision to have more children.

"You remember when Mackenzie and Mikell were born and you asked me why your mother and I kept having children even though we already had a set of twins?" Mr. Parker began to get nervous knowing that his son was a psychopath and the news that he had would surely piss Kai off to no end.

"Yeah. I remember. You said it was just 'cause you and mom wanted more kids." Kai said starting to think about where his dad could be going with this.

"That wasn't the reason, was it?" He said getting up from his spot on the couch with shaking fist.

There was silence.

"Dad, that wasn't the reason, was it?!" Kai said screaming now, which only scared everyone in the room.

"No. It wasn't." Joshua told his eldest son calmly.

Kai's nostrils flared and his fist opened and closed with anger.

Jo spoke up, scared for her life. "So, what was the reason then?" She thought she knew, but she wanted to be sure. If she was right, and the reason was because her parents had never planned on her and Kai merging, then Kai would surely kill them all. There was no doubt in her mind.

"You and Kai won't be participating in the merge. We'll wait until Olivia and Lucas are 22 to do the merge." Papa Parker finally informed the entire coven.

Kai was pacing back and forth until he heard the reason. When he finally learned the truth Kai hit his breaking point. He snapped. His nostrils flared with fury and he walked to the nearest wall and just punched it. Then, he turned to the lamp next to him and grabbed it. He ripped it out of the wall and threw it across the room at his father as he screamed.

Kai wanted to kill his father, mother, his entire coven, and all of his siblings except Jo. He'd still merge with Jo and then, he'd find a powerful witch and they'd make their own coven, and Kai would be the leader of the most powerful witch coven to ever exist.

Kai killed Mackenzie and Mikell by hanging them on the stairwell railing. He stabbed Jo in the spleen. Nickie, well, he's not sure what happened to her. Kai's almost positive he killed her by burning her alive. Shame, she was so pretty with her long dark hair. And he drowned Joey, even saved him for last. He kept fighting Kai. _I saved you for last, you ungrateful little….._ Kai's thoughts trailed back to the memory.

He knocked out his mother with a bowl to the head and then, went upstairs looking for Jo, Liv, and Luke. By this time, the sun had set. You could hear screams through the house. "Josette, where are they?" Kai asked from downstairs. Jo pulled out the knife out of her spleen and carefully got up while holding her wound. She used the furniture that was conveniently right next her. "Jo? Come on out, Jo. I know you can hear me." She still had the knife in one hand, the one that she was currently using to guide herself to the nearest room. And her other hand was holding her wound, but that didn't prevent blood from spilling out. She got to the doorway. "Josette….where are they, Jo?" Jo hid the knife from the younger set of twins' eyes as they were only 4 at the time. She began to walk in the room. "Everything's gonna be okay, all right? Everybody's just playing a game." Jo told Olivia and Lucas as she limped over to them with a hunting knife behind her back. She knelt down onto the floor. "Ugh, you guys wanna play a game? You wanna play hide and seek? Okay." Jo said and then, all three of them hid under the bed.

Kai was walking through the hall, clothes covered in blood. "Come on out, Jo. You know I won't kill you." He said as he got closer to the room where she, Liv, and Luke were hiding. Kai paused in the doorway for a few seconds and then, proceeded into the room. He looked around, saw nothing, then began to walk out of the room or so Jo thought. He walked back by the bed. Slowly he turned to the bed and lifted in entire bed, frame and everything. Kai only saw Jo because she had put a cloaking spell on them. Kai was pissed off even more.

"Where are they?" He asked calmly. Jo shook her head. Kai turned away and tried looking around the room again. He walked over to the armoire, opened it, saw that they weren't in there and then, Kai slammed one of the doors. Jo still on the floor, cried in fear. Kai kicked the piece of furniture and then, walked over to grab a bat. He picked up the bat and walked back to where Jo was on the floor.

He leaned down and yelled "Where are they?!" Jo continued to cry in pain and fear. Kai kicked her and Jo cried out to the younger set of twins.

"Run." Liv and Luke become visible to Kai. He saw them and then, turned his head back to Jo and then, calmly, Kai left the room. Though, anyone could see he was furious. He held the bat in his right hand, dragging it through Jo's blood in the hallway.

Jo runs outside and puts the hunting knife underneath some leaves in the tree trunk on the front yard. "Olivia?" Kai walks outside with the bat still in his hand.

"Lucas." He looks around.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" Kai says as if they're only playing hide and seek. He holds up the bat. Jo turns around to face Kai who just stepped off the last stair. "Stop." Kai hears Jo say and then, he pauses looking at her and walks towards Jo.

"I'll do it. I'll merge with you. Just don't hurt anyone else." Jo finally agreed.

They were going to use the power of the eclipse happening the next day. Jo even gathered the coven to help.

May 10th, 1994

In the woods:

"The power of the eclipse will merge us as one." Jo said. Kai was looking up at the eclipse happening above them. Then, both twins looked at each other. They were still wearing the clothes the wore the previous day.

"You know what to say?" Jo asked.

Kai smiled. "Been practicing my whole life." He said.

They grabbed hands and Kai let out a deep breath. They began to chant the merging spell.

"Sanguinem desimilus….sanguinem generis fiantus." Kai opened his eyes looking down at their joined hands.

He looked up at Jo. "I don't feel anything." He said then, looked back down at their hands, closed his eyes again, and licked his lips.

Kai pulled their hands tighter together and began chanting again. "Sanguinem desimilus...sanguinem generis fiantus." Jo wasn't chanting.

Kai looked up at her, clearly pissed. "Josette, what did you do?" He asked with anger in his whispered voice. His jaw clenched for a second. "Why can't I feel your magic?" Kai asked. He let go of her hands and backed away.

He looked around with his eyes. "Why aren't they saying anything?" Kai wondered. He continued to look around "They should be saying something. They should be saying something, right? We're merging. This should all be a bigger deal." Kai was panicking now or as much a psychopath could anyway.

"Sanguinem philleo" Kai turned around after he heard his father chanting. "Sanguinem afugarix perpetzio" Kai's body began to shake in pain. He screamed and fell to his knees. "Sanguinem afugarix perpetzio" Kai put his hands on the sides of his head trying to get the pain to stop. Kai fell over in pain still screaming."Phesmatos philleo" A thunder like sound could be spell continued and Kai was flipped by the magic onto his back. His arms were out on both sides and his body still trembled in immense pain. Kai was still screaming. "Phesmatos afugarix perpeto" Then, Kai blacked out from all the pain.


	9. Lost

**A/N: **This is not a very long chapter and I apologize for that, but I didn't want it to be long. I thought I'd keep the first chapter after Kai got locked up in the Prison World short. I did however, include a flashback to Kai's sophomore year of college. So, hopefully you can enjoy that. I was listening to Lost by Kris Allen when writing this chapter, so if you'd like to listen to it whilst reading this chapter, it'd probably help to set the mood better. And yes, it's the song that played in the last scene of TVD 6x09 when Bonnie breaks down crying on the Gilbert porch. It's probably one of my favorite songs, if not, my favorite song that's ever been on TVD. It's so heartbreakingly beautiful. Anyway, I appreciate the reviews, so thank you. And disclaimer: I do not own TVD or it's characters. Shocker. :O I know! :P

* * *

_December 18th, 1992_

_It was the last day of classes before winter break. Kai was sitting in the library at a table all alone reading a book he picked from one of the shelves. He looked up and his grey eyes landed on a gorgeous young woman._

_Probably about 19 or so, which was the same age as Kai. How perfect. _

_The girl was trying to find a book, but she seemed to be having difficulty. Kai saw this as an opportunity to talk to her. _

_He put his book down on the table and got up to talk to her. "Hey, you need some help?" He asked kindly._

_The girl was startled. "Uh, yeah. Actually, I was looking for a specific book. Maybe you could help me find it?" She said. _

"_What book?" Kai wondered._

"_Vampire Diaries: The Awakening." She said embarrassed._

"_You know, I think I know where it is...wait right here. I'll be back in a second." Kai ran back to the table where his stuff was. Ah, there it is. How ironic. He just so happened to be reading it. It was definitely interesting._

_Kai came back with the book in his hand. "Is this it?" _

"_Yes. Oh my god, I thought- wait. Weren't you in my Forensics class this semester? I'm sorry. I'm Megan." Megan said shyly._

"_Malachai, but you can call me Kai. And yeah, you're right. I think we did have Forensics together. And uh, you have every right to believe I'm gay. I'm not though. I was just bored. So I grabbed a random book off the shelf." Kai paused and looked at the book in his hand. "It's actually quite interesting for a supernatural teen romance novel."_

"_Yeah, I've heard good things about it. And I thought since I had some free time- you know with the semester being over and all, that I'd try reading it." She responded._

"_Here. I was only a few chapters in anyway and it's not really my thing." Kai was totally flirting with her now._

"_Well, thanks. If you want I could wait until you're done reading it. We could exchange pager numbers?" Megan suggested. _

_Kai smiled. "Uh, yeah. Here. I'll write mine down." He said as they walked back to the table where Kai had been sitting earlier. He took out a pen and some paper. Kai wrote down his digits 555-Hiya-Kai and then, he handed her the paper._

_Megan wrote down hers as well, 908-1972-03. They talked over break and she became Kai's first real friend._

* * *

May 10th, 1994

Prison World

Kai woke up in the same spot he had last been awake in, but no one was around. It was eerily quiet. He got up slowly. _Ouch._ Kai thought as he realized he had a really bad headache. Kai found his way out of the woods.

"Jo?" He waited for a reply.

Nothing.

He waited a few more seconds. Still nothing.

"Josette? Olivia? Lucas?" Kai yelled as he got closer to the house.

Silence.

Kai searched for any sign of life for hours. He gave up and went back to his house. He walked up to his room and closed the door. Kai slid down against the back of the door. He felt defeated.

A feeling he wasn't used to and he didn't know what to do next.

Kai truly believed that he was smarter than everyone in his coven, but they tricked him. Oh, and did _she_ trick him good. Kai chuckled. He felt so betrayed. His own sister and father. His own twin had been in on the plan. His own flesh and blood. His father.

How could they do something like this? Locking me up in some unknown dimension to rot for who knows how long.

Surely, they'd come back for him, right? Kai had hope that Jo would feel guilty for leaving him alone in here. He had to have hope, right? That would be the only thing that'd keep him from going insane. Or at least from going more insane than he already was.

Kai was lost. He knew that much. He was lost without Josette by his side. Without Megan. Without anyone. He'd be lost forever if no one ever came looking for him. He'd find a way out. Kai wouldn't be lost forever. He refused to let that happen. But for now, that's what he was, lost.


	10. Losing Hope

**A/N: **Sorry that it's been so long. I will try to upload as often as I have inspiration for a new chapter. Also, I apologize if this isn't that good. It's not really my favorite, but I just figured I should upload something, and this was the only thing I had finished. Plus, it's not that bad...I hope. Anyway, on to the disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or it's characters. Kai is Julie's and the CW's. :( Hope you enjoy. :)

_April 3rd, 1993_

"_Why I can't meet your parents?" Megan wondered. _

"_You just can't, okay? Now stop asking." Kai said. They were having an argument. Megan wanted to meet Kai's parents, but Kai kept saying no. She wanted to find out why. _

"_Will you give me a reason?" She asked._

_Kai rolled his eyes and turned to his lovely girlfriend. "You wouldn't be able to handle the truth, so just stop asking." He told her._

_At that, Megan just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Try me." Her eyebrows went back to normal._

"_Fine, but if you can't handle it, then don't complain to me." Kai cautioned._

"_I think handle it, Kai. I come from a family of werewolves." She informed him._

_Kai's expression fell blank. He cocked his head to the side. "Wait. Like, actual werewolves?" He wondered out loud._

"_No. Like, chihuahuas. Yes. Like, actual werewolves, you idiot. And you thought I couldn't handle the truth about your family." Megan said sarcastically and then chuckled._

"_Woah. Hey, I still don't think you can. But since you asked, I come from a family of witches. Or a coven, whichever you prefer." Kai stated. _

"_Witches? Like, with broomsticks?" She was laughing. He couldn't possibly be serious, right?_

_Now Kai was annoyed. "No. Like the kind that can give a werewolf an aneurysm." Then, Kai grabbed her arm and drained her of some magic. Megan winced in pain. Kai used the magic he had absorbed to give her an aneurysm. She fell to ground screaming in pain._

"_Stop." Megan said barely loud enough for Kai to hear. "Stop. Make it stop. Please, it hurts." Kai ignored his girlfriend. "Kai! Stop it!" He stopped. _

"_You were saying?" Kai asked with a smirk on his face. _

_Megan just rolled her eyes and left the room. She gave up on trying to meet Kai's family for months after that._

May 10th, 1994

Month 9 in the Prison World

Kai was beginning to lose hope that his twin would ever get him out of this hell hole.

"Come on, Jo. Save your twin." Kai said completely hopeless as he looked around with a sinking feeling in his chest.

He kept walking through Mystic Falls, a small town in Virginia he had found a few days before. It was pretty boring, but at least it was some new scenery. He passed the Mystic Grille. Kai decided to check out the place. He went inside and found the kitchen. Kai looked for the biggest knife he could find. Then, he grabbed it and went to the bar.

Kai drank himself away until he remembered the knife. He took it and drove it right through his chest. Kai fell to the ground bleeding. He died, but only temporarily.

When he woke he thought he made it back to the real world. Then, he realized that he was the only person around."Damn it! I must not have stabbed myself deep enough" Kai thought out loud. He pulled the knife out and stabbed himself making sure it went in deeper this time.

And still, Kai woke up. He pulled the knife out yet again. Kai screamed as he threw the knife across the bar, which broke many bottles of liquor.

He stormed out of the Grille and hopped in his car then, he headed back to Portland.

"Does Megan not even care that I'm gone? I've been in this hell hole for…." He paused for a second trying to figure out how many days he had been stuck in here.

"For about 273. 932 days. She must've called at least once. I mean, we dated for two years. She probably heard about my family." Then, it dawned on Kai that maybe that's why she wasn't looking for him. Or he assumed she wasn't anyway. And Kai was right. Megan was happy after hearing about where Kai was, she heard what happened to his family and thought about how he acted. She put two and two together. Kai murdered or heavily maimed most of his immediate family, so she went to Portland to talk to his parents. They told her where he was currently residing and it made her feel better knowing that her psycho of an ex was locked up for eternity all alone.


	11. The silence can kill

**Warning: Thoughts of suicide. And actual suicide. **

**A/N: **This is kinda dark. Anyway, it's been 1 year and 3 months since Kai last spoke out loud, which is what I mean by that line- you'll know when you read it. Disclaimer: Like always, I sadly don't own TVD or it's characters. I hope that I didn't screw up Kai's character too badly this chapter. Enjoy. :)

Year 2 in the prison world

Kai had kept count of each day that passed they added up to 730.484398 days. He longed to see someone, anyone. Even his terrible father would be better than no one. Could Joshua Parker even be called a father after what he put Kai through for 22 years? He wasn't sure.

The only thing that Kai did to entertain himself was watch Baywatch, but at this point, with all the free time Kai had he had already watched all the episodes up until the last one that aired before May 10th, 1994. He had seen them all probably 10 times each. He couldn't ever watch another episode again.

Kai was drinking gin. He had finished at least two or three entire bottles by now. Surely, he should be dead by this point, but the world was being cruel. That he was certain of….the world had always been cruel to him. Always.

He hadn't had a good night's sleep since he got to this place. Kai had bags under his eyes. He also just kept eating and never working out since there was no one around to see him, but himself. He had lost all of his muscle and it most likely turned to fat but who cared, right? If he had been talking he was sure his voice would've cracked at the end of that last sentence. But Kai had not said one word out loud in a year and 3 months. If he spoke he thought his voice might actually break since it had been so long.

Kai was sitting in his room in Portland listening to whatever Nirvana songs he had available. The music was playing so quietly in the background that Kai wasn't sure if he was really hearing it or if the sound was just in his head. He could hear every insult his family ever threw at him. Every slap he had ever received from his father. And every beating too- magical or non-magical. He could also hear the sounds of his siblings chanting spells down stairs or outside. And Jo talking on the phone with her best friend; Carolyn.

Growing up Kai never made any friends. His father told Kai that he wouldn't win the merge anyway, so there was no point in actually living. Kai had never actually considered suicide because he had been brought up to think he needed to stay alive until the merge. So he did. Kai drove himself mad trying not to listen to his father. He thought he could win- that what he had always told himself. He refused to believe that what his father said was true but deep down Kai had always thought he would've lost.

Kai put on a facade, pretended that he was fine, that his family's cruel words had little to no effect on him his entire life. But the truth of the matter was that everything they ever told him was engraved so deeply in Kai's mind and soul that if they could be turned into scars, Kai was sure they'd run so deep that they'd kill him.

His dark sense of humor was his way of dealing with his torture. He used to hate the sounds of his brothers and sisters yelling, chanting, and running around, but now? Kai would kill for those noises again. The silence was deafening. Up until now Kai had been on the brink of insanity, but he was sure that at this point he had fallen over._ I can't take the damn silence. Your plan is to drive me insane, right? Well, it's working. You win, daddy. _Kai chuckled sadistically to himself as he took his last sip of gin. He died of alcohol poisoning and then, blacked out for a few days due to how drunk he was when he woke up.


	12. Dreaming of Revenge

**A/N: **Two chapters in one day? Wow. Okay, so clearly I got a burst of inspiration today. Thank god, I thought I wasn't gonna come up with anything else for this story. Sorry that the chapters have been really short. I don't have enough to write to make them longer. So in case you're wondering, 2739 days is approximately 7.5 years. Disclaimer: I still don't have the rights to Vampire Diaries or it's characters, if that ever changes, I will let you know. :) Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Day 2739 in the prison world

"I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna merge with Jo, then I'm gonna get revenge on the rest of the coven. I'll make daddy suffer the most. I'll cut out each of his organs until he bleeds to death. Or I can cut out each of his organs except for his heart, brain, and one of his lungs and then burn him to death?" He laughed sadistically and a smirk was plastered to his face.

"And Josette? I want her to suffer too. The only problem is that I still need you alive when we merge, sissy." Kai was way past the brink of insanity. His voice was rough and broken just like he had predicted it would be after not using it for almost 7 years.

Kai thought of everything that his father had ever did to him, from beating Kai with his bare hands to using magic until Kai was bleeding so much that he could've died any second. From calling him a "**useless** sonovabitch that **no one could ever love**" to "an **abomination** that would **never lead the coven**". His body started shaking at the worst memory of all, seeing his twin enjoying his pain on the day of the solar eclipse. Jo seemed to have felt no guilt whatsoever and Kai was screaming in agonizing pain, it was the worst amount of pain he had ever felt. And what was worse was that it felt like a million years even though it had been only a minute or so worth of pain. And to see Josette getting pleasure out of his pain made Kai's icy heart drop in his chest. That would forever be seared into his soul because Jo was always the one to yell at their father when he hurt Kai. She tried to protect him from the beatings once she discovered that their dad was doing that to her twin. And yet, it was her that enjoyed seeing him suffer that day. Not even Joshua Parker could say that he completely enjoyed cause his son that much pain. In fact, he felt a little guilty, until he remembered that Kai had killed or heavily maimed his other children and enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh, how I wish I could make you suffer, Josette. You deserve it almost as much as daddy." Kai couldn't find it in himself to loathe her as much as he wanted to….she was his twin. His own flesh and blood. They were supposed to merge, he needed her magic. They were created from the same egg and sperm. Developed in the same womb. Grew up together. She was the only one of Kai's siblings that he had a soft spot for, which is why he only stabbed her in the spleen instead of the lungs. What?! You can survive without a spleen!

For hours, Kai thought of ways that he'd make his coven suffer. He also planned on finding an extremely powerful witch to merge his bloodline with so that he'd become even more powerful. After merging with Jo and winning, of course. Kai wasn't going to stop at just being the leader of the Gemini coven, no, he wanted to be the most powerful warlock in history. He would be just that. The world's most powerful warlock to ever exist. All he needed was a way out of this prison, and then, he'd win the merge with Jo. Kai would get everything he ever dreamed of and more.


	13. With the Lights Out, It's Less Dangerous

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the long wait. I honestly was beginning to just think I should tell you I wasn't gonna continue the story, but then I finally decided to finish what I started, so I put on some 90s grunge, and re-read some of the earlier chapters to get back in the mindset of Kai, and voila! Here's a new chapter after months and months of waiting. Thank you for being so patient. :D And as always, I do not own the rights to Vampire Diaries or it's characters. Again, I'm so sorry.

* * *

_March 3rd, 1987_

_Kai and Jo were now fifteen, and in high school. It was a cold winter morning. There was melting snow on the ground, covered in dirty mostly at this point. The twins walked into the doors of the high school. Jo went over to Carolyn and Robert. Those two were the ones that could've gotten Kai and Jo in so much trouble back in kindergarten. Kai remembered it like it was yesterday:_

_Josette and Malachai Parker were playing with legos when Carolyn and Robert came over. "Are you really a witch?" Robert asked curiously._

_Kai turned and said, "No. Now leave us alone." _

"_But why would-" Carolyn got cut off by Kai. _

"_She just finks she is. Now bye." Kai said rudely. And he wondered why he couldn't make any friends. _

_Then, Jo being Jo said, "Sorry 'bout him. He's mean. Stay and play wif us. I'll even show you my powers." _

_That's it, Kai wasn't letting her reveal her magic. He grabbed her arm and started to drain her magic. There, now she couldn't….oops. He realized that he just revealed the one thing they weren't supposed to reveal. Jo hissed in pain and pulled her arm out of Kai's grasp. _

"_Kai! That hurt." She whined. _

_Mrs. Williams came over to see why Jo was upset. She bent down to Jo's level and said sweetly, "What's wrong, sweetie?" She wasn't expecting the answer she got from the four kids. _

_Robbie answered casually, "He hurt her wif magic!" _

_Carolyn jumped in and added, "Yeah! His hand glowed and everything!" _

_Oh no. Kai and Jo would be in big trouble later. Luckily, Mrs. William didn't believe them or so they hoped. _

"_Are you okay now, Jo or do you wanna go down to nurse?" She asked. _

_Jo was fine now._

"_No. I'm okay." Jo said. _

_Kai wanted to kill Carolyn and Robert. Didn't they know how much trouble he'd get in if his dad found out? No. They didn't. But he still wanted to kill them. He would try to one day when no one was watching. Oh, he'd certainly try, but not today. Today would be too obvious. He would wait until they didn't expect it. He smirked that evil smirk that would become a very familiar look on his face._

_*Flashback over* _

_He decided today would be the day he got his revenge. He smirked. Then, Kai walked by Jo, bumping into her, "accidentally" stealing some of her magic. She winced in pain, but when asked by Carolyn and Rob she brushed it off. Though, both knew what happened, they just let it go since Jo obviously wanted to pretend it didn't just happen. The first bell rang, signaling that the teenagers needed to get to first period. The groups of kids all disbanded as they made their way to their first class. _

_Kai, Rob, Carolyn, and Jo all just so happened to have English first period, and their teacher: Mr. Harrio didn't ever arrive on time. So, Kai could get his revenge before Jo's magic left his body. The trio walked in, after Kai. Jo sat down. Kai turned around, stopped Rob and Carolyn in their tracks without any magic._

"_What the hell, Malachai?" Rob said, pushing Kai back a few steps. Now people were watching, shit. He didn't think that part through. Okay, okay, he just won't use magic. Simple as that. _

"_Watch it, Rob." Kai barked._

"_You're the one who stopped walking, dude, not me. So you should watch it." The taller, more threatening boy yelled._

_Kai didn't like that he was being threatened, so he tried to punch Robert. Key word, tried, but Rob caught his right hand midair. He began to crush Kai's hand, which he knew would piss off Kai, it was as if Rob was saying "We both know you wanna use your sister's magic, so go ahead, do it. Use it, I dare you." _

_The young siphoning warlock noticed a pocket knife in a kid's pocket. It gave him an idea. "Motus." _

_Kids watched in amazement as the small knife flew across the room and right into Rob's arm, forcing him to let go of Kai's hand. Rob fell to the ground in pain. "What the hell, Parker?" _

"_Kai! Why did you do that?!" Both Carolyn and Jo asked/screamed at the same time. Everyone else just let the events before them unfold, too terrified to do anything else. _

_Except two emo-skater boys in the back. "Dude, that was so sick." One of them said. _

"_Yeah, you gotta teach us how to do that." The other agreed. _

_Most of the class just looked back at them, horrified. "Fuck off, assholes." Aaron said. _

"_Yeah, what he said, assholes." Ryan said, in agreement. The two of them became Kai's 'friends' or that's what they called themselves, but really they just his acquaintances for the rest of high school._

* * *

Day 6570 days or 18 years in the Prison World

Kai wished he had someone to talk to right about now. It was so lonely just sitting here in Portland all alone. He decided to take a drive to the nearest body of water. He put on Nirvana on the drive there. It was approximately two am when he left the house. By the time he got to ocean it was a little after three in the morning. He parked his car as close to the water as possible, and blasted the grunge music as loud as it would go. The music could be heard as Kai took off all his clothes. It's not like anybody is around to see him naked, so who really cared? He walked into the freezing ocean, his body began to shiver because of the temperature. He immediately regretted it, but kept going. Kai figured that he may as well just do it.

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

When he decided he was deep enough he dove into the water, head first. He stayed under, holding his breath until his body fell limp and floated back up to the surface. He was dead, temporarily, anyway.

_Damn it, daddy, you really made this place suicide proof, didn't you? _Kai thought when he woke up, frozen, wet, and naked on the shoreline. He realized that Nirvana was no longer playing, meaning his car battery was dead. "Damn everything!" Kai screamed as he stood up. He walked over to his car, opened the car door, grabbed a towel from the back seat, dried himself and put his clothes back on.

Then, he began walking to the nearest auto store to find a car and jumper cable. Once he found both things, he hijacked a car, and drove it back to the beach. By this time, it was the middle of the day. He jump started his own car and drove to a gas station to fill up on gas, before heading to Washington D.C.

Kai made a few pit stops along the way, but a few days later he finally made it to D.C. He broke into the oval office and took a picture of himself looking all J.F.K, but then he was like "W-wait. How am I gonna get these photos developed?" He planned on going to the museum...you know, the one that has an actual guillotine? Yeah, well, he wanted to try one more method to kill himself. He can't possibly live without a head right?

Then, he felt something….magic spread across the whole prison world. That couldn't be right, now could it? He was the only one here, right? Maybe he was, but not anymore. Kai felt something bubble up in inside him….hope? No. Wait. Yes, that's what it was….it was hope and happiness. He was gonna be free. Kai ran to his car to started driving south because he felt the magic come from the southwest.

As he got closer to Mystic Falls, he could feel the magic getting closer. It took him approximately three and a half hours. The sun was setting by the time he arrived in the small town. He saw a blue 1969 camaro at the Mystic Grill. The last time he was here, that car definitely was not there. So, he wasn't alone anymore. He smiled, happy for the first time in what felt like forever. He's finally gonna get outta this hell hole. Smells Like Teen Spirit was playing as he realized he had finally had some company.

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? [x3]_

_Hello, hello, hello!_


End file.
